Hunger for the Eternal, Love for the Mortal
by Ren Mizuki
Summary: WARNING:I don't usually write Yaoi. This Immortal hungered for his prey for many months,resisting every time they met. So what happens when the time comes?A single Question, and one Answer. “Join with me. Forever be my lover." "Yes." -Requested-COMPLETE


**NOTE: My first Yaoi Fic!**

**No, I am not Fanfic stupid, I love to write them. I've just never written a Yaoi fic because I do not believe in Yaoi pairings..... (Hopes that that doesn't mess up the numbers of reviews I might get)**

**REQUESTED!!!!!!!!!!!!! I do not usually do Yaoi fics, but my friend Nina-chan(mentioned in my other stories) asked me to, so I complied. She thought it was good enough, so I'm putting it on here.**

**Like I said, I'm not so sure if it's good or not, but I'd love to see your reviews to see if I need to write another....**

-------

--------------------

He crept through the night, his body lithe and sleek as he weaved in and out of the trees with a great speed. Jumping into the air silently, he landed on a tree branch, his crimson eyes scanning the area. Sharingan activated.

Raising a hand to his eyes, he let them slip close momentarily, breathing in the cool, crisp night air. Letting his hand drop back down, he released his breath, watching as it stirred the air, creating wispy patterns.

He hungered tonight. The blood coursing through his veins sang for another. He had yet to drink from his human prey, holding back every time.

Excitement pushing him forward, Sasuke jumped down from his perch, pursuing his previous run. His mind wandered as he ran. But where it wondered, no one would know, but him.

He thought of his prey, the one that he knew would be waiting for him when he arrived. His prey always waited for him. Even on the nights he forced himself to stay away, to not drag himself to his prey and feed off of him until he was drained dry. Until his skin was sickly white, his skin waxy with dead. Eyes glazed with no hope for life to return…

Snapping his thoughts away from it, Sasuke pushed forward, finally giving into his cravings, his needs.

_____________________________________________________

Naruto's P.O.V

I sighed softly, picking up another rock and flinging it across the lake, watching it skip and skid across the smooth surface.

Picking up a new rock, I lifted my arm to throw it, but instead, I clenched my hand around it, gritting my teeth with anger.

I came every night. He wasn't here, again. What had I done wrong to keep him away for so long? I had reviewed everything I had said, done, from the last meeting we had. I couldn't have said something so revolting that he refused to see me!

I knew he could smell me, every time I came to the lake, our spot. I knew that he knew I was there, every night.

No one knew of our secret meetings or my fetish for him. Every time we met, I was happy, feeling as if I hadn't a care in the world. We would talk for hours until dawn came, and he had to go. It disappointed me greatly, that I could not go with him, could not follow behind him and go wherever he went.

"Tch.." I bit out, clenching the stone so hard, my knuckles turned white. Tears clouded my vision and poured hotly over my face.

What had I done wrong? Why was he avoiding me in such a manner? What had I done to deserve to be hated by him? By Him?!

Falling to my knees, I chucked the rock into the pond, watching as it made a large "kurplunk!" sound. My eyes followed the ripples that flowed across the pond like waves.

I looked at my reflection in the pond, tear streaks and all. My messy blond hair was in a disarray from me pulling on it all night. To me, I looked like some ragged boy who didn't know any better.

But him. _He_ was beautiful beyond compare. I loved to just sit there and watch his face as he talked, stare into his Onyx eyes and watch them flicker between that color, and the crimson shade of his Sharingan. It showed me that he was hungry, starving for blood, but he would never take mine.

I reached up to my neck, massaging the pulse there that ached for his touch. I wanted so badly for him to bite me, just once and take my blood so that I wouldn't have to see his pained expression every time he came. I knew he resisted my scent, the call of my blood to him.

I was saddened by this, knowing he withheld from his needs so that he could be around me, and seem normal as we talked. But I wanted so badly to tell him. My little secret that I kept locked up every time he was here. At first, I didn't know what the feeling was when we had first met.

I thought it was just admiration for him, or a sort of respect. I was in awe of him. But as the feeling grew, I recognized it as something else.

Jumping up my form my kneeling position, I walked over to the nearest tree: a weeping willow. Drawing back my fist, I looked at it momentarily before shutting my eyes shut tightly. Releasing my muscles in their drawn back position, I slammed my fist into the bark.

"DAMNIT!!!!! WHY CAN'T YOU SEE THAT I LOVE YOU??????!!!!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, but I knew nobody would hear. I was way too far out from civilization. This was the place I had accidentally stumbled upon while running away when I was a kid.

Biting back another flood of tears, I felt the stinging sensation of pain in my fist as I disconnected it from the tree, only to smash back again.

"QUIT RUNNING AWAY FROM ME!!! WHAT DID I DO WRONG?!?!?!?!? WHAT DID I DO TO DESERVE THIS????!!!!!!" I yelled, and finally I released my tears, unable to hold them back any longer.

I crumpled to the ground, clutching my hand to my chest. Looking down at it, I saw it smothered in blood, cuts and bruises already marring the rough area.

My eyes widened in shock for a moment, but they narrowed once more from the onslaught of tears that threatened to consume me.

"Sasuke…" I cried softly, turning just enough to brace my back against the tree trunk.

_________________________________________________________

Sasuke's P.O.V

I continued with my break-neck speed, eager to reach him. A grim look was plastered on my face as I traveled to our spot, the only place we ever met.

_I hope he's there… He always comes… He'd never abandon me… He'll be there… He always is… _I thought to myself, reassuring the clouds of doubt that clouded my mind.

I heard a large screaming noise in the distant, but couldn't make out the words. It sounded like Naruto, but I couldn't be sure. Why would he be screaming? Nobody knew of our spot, but us.

I breathed deeply, aiming to find another scent among his and my own, just to ensure his safety.

And then I smelled it.

Blood, warm and flowing, erupted in the night air, filling it until it was all I could smell.

My stride broke, and I stumbled, having to catch myself at my own clumsiness. Pausing to regain my control, I kneeled, one knee up and the other in the dirt. Lifting a hand to my face, I closed my eyes, inhaling again, trying not to become overwhelmed by the stench. My lids fluttered at the contact, as I sighed with bliss, inhaling the intoxicating aroma.

Whose blood was it? It was like I had smelled this before, but I couldn't place it…

My eyes snapped wide open with realization as I recognized the smell, the familiarity of it. My heart pounded deep within my chest, punching so hard against my rib cage with such a force, I thought it would break.

It smelled like Naruto.

Pushing myself off the ground into a run again, I pushed harder and harder, until I thought my legs would snap from the pressure I put on them. It was Naruto's blood I smelled, but why? I breathed in again, trying to find another scent alongside his, but the salty, metallic scent overcame any others I might have smelled.

"Kuso…" I muttered, dodging trees and branches as I hurried forward, desperate to get to him. If he was hurt, I would never forgive myself. If something horrible happened to him, I would walk into the sun, because I knew I could not live without him.

Picking up my face, I perked my ears up, listening acutely for any signs of struggle that Naruto may have produced, but I heard none.

The blood froze in my veins, fear trickling down the frozen line like acid. Could he be dead? Could Naruto be dead, if there were no signs of struggle?

_No! He would never leave me! He's always there! He'd never die, he's too dedicated and full of life!_

I broke through the thatch of woven branches and leaves, that symbolized the doorway to our pond.

I turned my head from side to side, looking around for Naruto. The smell of blood had increased on my way here, and I felt drawn to it. Closing my eyes, I gave myself up to my senses, following the sharp smell of copper and metal to the source.

I was led to the large weeping willow that we had sat under so many a time, just talking for hours. I felt remorse wash over me at the thought that we would never be able to do so ever again.

Pulling a halt to those thoughts, I brushed aside branches, watching as they swayed in the wind. Moonlight poured in through the leaves, creating a beautiful lighting.

"Naruto?" I murmured, stating the name of the person who was currently in a balled up position, knees drawn up to his chest, face laying on them.

He didn't move, and I felt myself grow cold once again. "Naruto." I repeated gruffly, my voice thicker.

His head snapped up at the sound of his name, this time. Letting his eyes focus for a second, they centered on me as he suddenly jumped up, walking briskly over to me before grabbing my collar.

"Where were you!? I've waited for so long! So long!!!! Do you know what it's like to be here, and find you gone again?!?! To wait the whole night for some kind of response, and yet you never come!?!? I thought you cared!!! Do you hate me?!?!? Did I do something wrong?!?! WHAT!?!?!" he yelled in my face, his eyes fierce with sorrow and pain.

The sharp smell of the salty liquid washed over me as his hand approached my face. I closed my eyes, fighting the sensation to tear into his throat and devour the very liquid that flowed from his hand.

"Naruto. What happened to your hand?" I asked calmly, my deep voice soothing his distress, and my own.

The blonde paused for a moment, his aura drawing back for a moment on his rampage, trying to understand the question.

Turning his head to the side, he bowed it, ashamed and embarrassed. "I punched the tree."

I lifted my hand, detaching his from my collar so that I could stare at his knuckles. "Do they hurt?" I asked softly, bringing his hand closer to my mouth.

The only thing the boy could do was nod. His eyes widened as I flicked my tongue over the small wounds, licking away the blood. My tongue soothed the aches that were already forming in his hand. I held back my moan of pleasure at the taste of his blood on my tongue. I had been waiting for so long to get a taste of it, and now the opportunity had arose. My eyes closed with bliss, I continued my demonstrations.

Naruto continued to stare at me as I ran my lips and mouth openly over his cuts, sucking at the blood here and there, and over-all healing it.

He had no idea of the affect it had on me.

______________________________________________________________

Naruto's P.O.V

I stared as Sasuke licked my hand clear of all the blood. He looked so delighted that I couldn't stop him. I didn't want to. His eyes were closed, and I could tell that he was enjoying the moment, finally tasting my blood after all these months.

I tugged on my hand at last, and he complied, allowing me to regain control of it as he let go. Releasing my grip on his collar, I placed my hands on his shoulders, staring him dead in the face.

"Why were you gone so long? Did I do something wrong?" I asked, much calmer.

"Does it hurt?" he asked after a moment's pause, and I stared, confused.

"What?"

"I said: 'Does it hurt?' Does your hand hurt?"

I frowned momentarily, thrown off track by his train of thought. "No… but-"

"Did you hate it?" he cut in suddenly, his eyes flickering back to Onyx, now that the blood had been cleared and healed.

My eyes widened, confusion consuming my thoughts. Where was this going? "No. I liked it, actually. But you never answered my que-" he cut me off again.

"No. You didn't do anything wrong, Naruto. It was my fault. I didn't have enough control to be around you, and not drink your blood. The truth is, I crave your blood, and I will never be satisfied until I drink it. Nothing will ever sate me after I drink your blood."

"After? You mean you're going to-" I didn't bother frowning as he cut me off again, too shocked to comprehend the fact.

"Naruto. Please, I cannot take it any longer. Allow me to drink your blood. I crave it like nothing else in this world. I am a starving, thirsty man, and you are my only source of nectar." He said softly, leaning forward ever so slightly.

I stood still for a moment, my eyes slipping closed as I prepared to say my decision.

"Take whatever you want from me. You can have it, and keep it forever." I said, tilting my head to the side so he could get a good view of my neck.

Sasuke sighed, finally bending his head to my throat, his lips feathering over my pulse, just as they had done over my knuckles. I shivered at the odd sensation, pure need etched onto my face.

"Are you sure?" he asked softly, his warm breath making my pulse beat erratically under his lips.

"Yes." I whispered, as he sunk his fangs deep into my neck. I cried out, wrapping my arms around his neck, threading my fingers through his black hair, even as his hold on me tightened.

Sasuke held me close, as I held him to me, and I sighed with bliss at the feeling of our position.

The vampire let out a growl, and he immediately released my throat from his fangs, and I cried out from surprise.

Twisting me around, Sasuke pressed me forward against the tree, my arms bracing myself to hold me apart from the bark even as Sasuke replunged his fangs into my neck, in the same place as before.

He was domineering, and I felt vulnerable to him. But I could not bring myself to hate this feeling. I closed my eyes, allowing myself only to feel the sensation of my blood being taken from the one I loved.

Without realizing it, the words slipped from my mouth in a breathy sigh.

"_I love you…_"

Sasuke released my neck again, his hand reaching up to turn my head to look at him. He looked so wild and untamed that I only wanted to push him farther, to just let go.

"Do you?" he asked sharply, his eyes withholding an emotion, like a wall.

"Do I what?" I asked, dazed.

"Do you love me?"

My eyes slipped half-closed, looking at him through my peripheral vision and eye-lashes.

"Of course I do. You never knew?" I asked softly, a small smirk on my lips.

His Sharingan eyes widened slightly, before they softened into a gentler look. "I suspected, but never understood it, actually."

"And you?" I asked tiredly, unused to the blood-loss.

Sasuke paused, his head leaning closer to mine as our breaths mingled pleasantly. "I would rather face the sun without seeing you everyday of my life." He murmured, before his smooth lips connected with mine for the first time.

It was odd and strange, kissing at this angle, but pleasant all the same. I kissed back happily, even as I felt my knees grow weak and I collapsed on them. Without breaking our kiss, Sasuke followed down, bending over me to get at a better angle.

Breaking away momentarily, I sighed softly into his mouth. "Sasuke…"

Threading a hand through my blond hair, Sasuke gripped onto it, his tongue licking along my lips, asking for entrance.

I opened for him, and his tongue plunged deep. I could taste my blood still in his mouth, and I decided that the taste was ok, not at all horrid as I thought it might be. Our tongues dueled for supremacy before I submitted to him again and again.

Sasuke broke away this time, breathing hard, even as his hand circled my throat lovingly. Bending his head close to my ear this time, his lips brushed it and I shivered softly.

"Join me among the ranks of the immortal, the forever living. Join with me and forever me my eternal lover." He whispered to me.

Shock etched across my face, even as I pressed my back into his chest, finding comfort in his nearness.

"Yes…" I whispered the only thing I could.

"Naruto." Sasuke asked again, his voice deeper so that it washed over me.

"Would you become vampire for me? Would you choose to live forever by my side?"

My head lolled on his shoulder sleepily. "I already said it. I would do anything for you. Just ask of me, and my answer is yes."

He kissed me on the lips again, laying me gently down on the grass.

"Await for me here, and I shall return tomorrow night. There, I shall convert you into one of us. Until then, my lover." He murmured, before disappearing into the night.

"_I love you…_" his breathy whisper echoed in the stillness of the night, and I knew he was gone.

"I love you too…" I murmured, before entering the world of dreams.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

**A/N:**

**Ok. Like I said, it may or may not suck... You tell me... in your reviews!!!!!!!**

**Nina-chan said that there seemed to be a story behind this.... If I am happy with the number of reviews I get, I may think of a background story and tell you all! ^ ^**

**Ok.... Review please!!!!**

**Your Hair-brained, Homework swamped, Dedicated, **

**Yaoi Hating(Still aplies even after this fic, no matter how much fun I had writing it)**

**And weirdo Authoress,**

**Ren Mizuki**


End file.
